ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot The Robot (Emperor Galtan Fights Things)
Robot The Robot also known as SJ521 is a robot deserter from the Robot War Universe where a war between various machines has been going on. After escaping it, he found himself at the Rift Cafe and made friends with its defender, Emperor Galtan (Metaverse) after helping him fight a pair of Isamist. He becomes a constant ally after words, basically being a wingman. Appearance It looks like the Robot from Koseiden crossed with Sevengar's face. Stats *Height = Varies *Weight = Varies *Homeworld = Planet Tron (Robot War Universe) History Origin Originally Robot previously known as SJ521 was a machine who lived in a universe where machines were naturally possible. The universe was in conflict as two sides clashed across it, machines who wanted to dominate the rest of the multiverse ruled by Mechanon while the other ruled by Glictron wanted to remain peaceful in the multiversal community. SJ521 was sadly forced to the evil side as it lived in their territory. It was modified to include various weapons and sent out to fight. It was nearly destroyed in the following battles he joined. Afraid of destruction, SJ521 deserted the army seeking to find a better place to live. He escaped the universe through a portal that one of Mechanon's men used to enter another place; however, due to it's different materials, it was thrown somewhere else. Emperor Galtan Fights Things (Series) Arc 1: The Beginning of Everything SJ521 was thrown outside the Rift Cafe where it was immediately investigated by Emperor Galtan. It explained a bit until a duo of Isamists appeared to attack the Cafe. Galtan told him to wait while he fought the monsters. Despite this, SJ521 seeking to make good first impressions assisted the Emperor in battle until the two managed to defeat the Isamists. He thanked the machine for his help and asked him it's name. SJ521 told him, but it was dismissed by Emperor Galtan who gave him a great nickname, Robot. Throughout the rest of the arc, the two teamed up against various enemies Evalgon, Gold Satan, Aeroviper, and some others. At one point he, the Emperor, and Furno (Metaverse) fought against an army of 200 Sadolas which were raiding the Cafe in mass. They eventually won the fight. A Gapiya called Crib tried to kill Galtan only to fail and be forced by his code of honor to become his manservant. The last major to occur in the arc was when he, the Emperor, and Crib were defeated by the Alien Glass named Volime who had been watching the Rift Cafe's defenders ever since the fight against Ghostron. After some help from the Owner, they had a rematch with Volime and destroyed him, ending his threat. Arc 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Just Plain Out Strange Robot went with Emperor Galtan and Crib on a vacation to Planet Westoss for a break from defending the Rift Cafe. While visiting they witnessed the Dynamite Dinozaurs robbing a bank with Flamin' Fred leading it. They then get wrapped into a cowboy movie thing. TBA Arc 3: Ultimate Troll Warfare Robot witnesses the Troll War between Emperor Galtan and Kit, only being an innocent bystander in it all. He advises the Emperor not to get involved in such dumb shenanigans, however his pleads are ignored as the two fight each other. TBA Arc 4: The Great Moe Purge V2 Emperor Galtan and Robot go with Cdr after the former finds out that a female version of himself Empress Galtan is leading the Gijinka Queens. Arc 5: Super Amazing Duel Battle Fight Scene of Epioness Awesome of Destiny! Emperor Galtan Vs. Mightor! He helps in the fight against Mightor (EGFTs)'s oppressive rule. Arc 6: Revenge of Flamin' Fred Robot, the Emperor, and Fushini deal with a reincarnated Zen-Draco formed by Flamin' Fred and his siblings in a bid for revenge. Powers *Lasers: Pew pew TBA Trivia *Originally back in the series's olden days, Robot was nothing but the robot from Koseidon. After the makeover, it was decided that I'd keep him around, but make him a bit more interesting. *Is backstory is part of a larger plot line. *He wouldn't do anything for a klondike bar. Not because he's a chicken or anything, but being a robot, he has no taste buds or similar things. Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Metaverse Series Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:Allies Category:Fan Characters